


Fictober 17 "I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it."

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cheeky, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Maybe OOC, Romance, Some Swearing, a bit?, but it's not that bad, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: More Janeway / Chakotay pillow talk.“Well? Did screwing the captain live up to your expectations?”





	Fictober 17 "I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it."

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. I'm sorry. And it's a day early, but I won't have time to post tomorrow.

“Come on, don't tell me you never thought about this.” Kathryn takes a long look the man laying naked beside her.

Chakotay smirks. “I may have done. Once or twice over the years.”

She turns her head on the pillow and shoots him a penetrating look. “Well? Did screwing the captain live up to your expectations?”

He turns to gaze at her. “I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it.”

She purses her lips, trying her best to appear serious. “Try me.”

“If you must know,” he says, slipping an arm across her belly and nuzzling in closer. “I thought you'd be bossier.”

“Well, you know what they say. Be careful what you wish for.”

His smirk broadens. “So, if I may ask, did fucking your first officer meet your requirements?”

“Hmmm, let’s see. I’d say you turned in a more than adequate performance, Commander.”

There is silence for a while. 

“You know the problem here?” Kathryn says. “Insufficient data. I think we're going to have to run this experiment again.”

“All right. But are you sure we don't need to redefine the parameters of our relationship first?”

“You're never going to let me forget that, are you?”  

His smile becomes a wide grin. “Never, ma'am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
